bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary
Zachary is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. During the beginning of the game, he laid low and decided to take a more under the radar approach. Although his connections weren’t as strong, he managed to avoid the block quite a few times despite being a contender. However, during Emma’s HOH he found himself nominated next to Seth. It was at this point he knew he needed to form better relationships and gain more allies. He was asked to be a part of an alliance with Bailey, Lex, Seth and Yag. Although he was a final nominee next to one of the only people he connected with early on, Tyrell, he was able to secure the votes as Tyrell had asked to be voted out. Following that week, he grew a lot closer to Bailey and Yag. During Seth’s HOH he was almost blindsided as he expected the vote for Gina to be unanimous, however, Yag was one vote away from leaving. Despite Alyssa being on the wrong side of the vote, they connected in voicechat prior to the double and became allies. When Zachary won HOH he decided to nominate the two people who had yet to touch the block as they were seen as a duo. However, he did not expect a third nominee to be made anonymously which put an ally of his on the block, Yag. He was not aware this was done by Alyssa. However, Alyssa won POV and gained their trust by saving Yag from the block. He formed an alliance with Alyssa and Yag called Wendy’s drive thru. These three also formed a four person alliance with Awk called the crackheads. The following cycle, Zachary felt the need to cut one of his closest allies, Bailey, as he felt he was becoming too paranoid and would be a detriment later in the game. The following week became a messy one for him. He found out his ally, Alyssa, had a secret power that allowed her to make the remaining nominee name the replacement instead of the HOH. They talked it out and wanted to cause chaos by telling Lex the only way she would stay was if she nominated Yag. The power was activated, Lex named Yag as the replacement nominee, and he was angry. He felt betrayed by Alyssa and Zachary as they had the Wendy’s drive thru alliance and didn’t understand the move. After Zachary told Yag he was not going to keep him, Yag went to cellblock (the living room chat) to expose him. He talked about how people were being played by Zachary, that he was a puppet master who was going to eventually betray them as well. Yag was evicted unanimously and his ally Seth won the following HOH. He had an alliance with him and Alyssa called The Holy Trinity where they have discussed getting to the final 3 together. He did not realize however that he was more loyal to Lex then to them. When he found himself nominated next to Awk he was shocked. After Awk won the POV and saved himself, he was even more shocked when he found himself next to Alyssa as opposed to Lex. He told Seth he wanted to go to the final 2 with him and that he was always his closest ally. Seth decided to keep him over Alyssa when the vote came to a tie. After losing the following HOH and POV he knew his chances staying in the game were slim. His only hope was that Seth would choose him over Lex. Seth however felt Zachary played a better game and with Yag calling him a puppet master he felt he needed to evict him in order to have a better chance at the win. Zachary was evicted from BB Penitentiary and was the sixth member to join the jury house. Biography Name: Rainbow Raider Age: 18 Hometown: California Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan Favorite Houseguest: Britney Haynes/Ika Wong Favorite BB Season: Big Brother Canada 5 Three Words That Describe You: Sociable, Intelligent, Weird Game Strategy: To play under-the-radar and make solid friendships to keep the house on my side. Then play more aggressively towards the end. Fun Fact: I own four birds, I know how to read Tarot Cards and I can’t exist without Coca-Cola. Mugshot Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:LGBT Contestants